One Blue: Treasure 6
Treasure 6: Bigger Trouble in the City of Water open with a shot of a small alley in between two buiildings, one of many waterlanes visible. Suddenly, the edge of one of the buildings explodes, as another hooded figure, a bit taller and bulkier than the one who faught Sid, whips around the corner, holding a large metal pipe in his hands and swearing loudly Drax: ''backwards Dammit! Stop sending those slashes and fight me one-on-one! ''leaps around the corner, holding her still-sheathed sword by the handle and sheath. She slowly unsheaths the blade, as a slash leaps out, then curves slightly, aiming for Drax's back Pura: ''Single-Hit Swallow! ''whips around, swinging his pipe to intercept the slash. The slash strikes it, causing sparks to fly up into the air, as the pressure from the slash sends the pipe flying out of Drax's hands, and landing with a crack on a nearby wall. Pura lands, holding the sheathed sword lightly by her side. Pura: '''NOW can you please explain why you attacked me out of the blue? '''Drax: ''angrily, then lifts his hands up Screw that! I'll end this right now! ''slams his hands together '''DON!! ---- [Opening 1 plays] ---- return to Kabbai Seng's large ship in it's dock. Several other stolen ships are now visible by it, as the hooded minions work quickly, pulling them apart and adding new features to Kabbai Seng's ship. The camera zooms in to Kabbai Seng himself, still in shadow and sitting on his throne, as Quill walks rapidly towards him, dragging Sid in the black net. Seng leans forward upon Quill's arrival '''Kabbai Seng: '''Is that....? '''Quill: ''Sid on the floor Yes sir, it is. One of the friends of that green-haired kid. '''Kabbai Seng: 'his head back ''SHMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! EXCELLENT! ''some of his composure ''That should be able to draw green-head here. Has Drax reported in yet? '''Quill: '''He seems to be having.... difficutly with his target. '''Kabbai Seng: 'hand, cupping his chin ''No matter. Once he uses his Satanic Fruit- '''Quill: '''Devil Fruit, sir. '''Kabbai Seng: '''Yes, that's what I said. Devil Fruit. '''Quill: '''No you didn't, sir. ''minion suddenly slides up Minion: 'That's what he said, Quill-san. Kabbai Seng-sama would never make a mistake like that. '''Quill: '''Are you so sure? '''Kabbai Seng: '''ANYWAY, once Drax uses his.... you know what.... he'll be able to win easily! Shmememememememe! '''Quill: '''And what about the Green-Haired Kid, sir? Are we just gonna let him come to us? '''Kabbai Seng: '''Pft! Of course not, dear Quill-chan! I sent a contigent of my BEST soldiers to apprehend him! ''cut to a side view of Knave, leaning on the edge of the Manic Dreamer, looking down at a small group of soldiers, all pointing their barely-holding-together guns at him. '''Knave: '''So.... you're here to fight me too? '''Minion 2: '''Just surrender and give us your ship! We already have your friends, and they'll be dead soon! '''Knave: ''falls My friends...? ''epic pause occurs, with eery music playing loudly as we flash back between Knave's shocked face and Minion 2's angry face. This continues for several minutes. Knave: ''tilts his head to the side Liars. '''Minions: 'buldge ''HE WASN'T EVEN WORRIED?! '''Minion 3: 'points to the body of the pirate Knave beat earlier ''Captain! That scoundral's busted up Rasputin! '''Minion 2: '''Rasputin was beaten?! ''grow as he shakes with rage, then swings his gun up at Knave ''I can't forgive you! Die, dirty pirate scum! FIRE, MEN! ''entire group of minions lift up their weapons and open fire. Knave grins, placing his foot on the edge of the ship and then propelling himself into the air, rapidly descending towards them. The bullets pierce through him harmlessly, leaving small circles of storm in their place. Minion 4: 'Captain! The bullet's aren't working! '''Minion 2: '''Switch to rapiers! Cut him down! ''lands in the midst of the group, as they quickly unsheath their swords and being slicing at him. Like with the bullets, they pass harmlessly through Knave's body, leaving small trails of storm. Knave lets out a laugh. '''Knave: '''Ciaosususususu! You can't hurt me! ''Storm Storm Roundhouse''! lifts up his leg, then coats it with storm. He swings his leg rapidly around, smashing his leg against those immediatley around him and sending a long, traiing, storm whip lashing out and striking the other minions. They collectively cry out, as they topple down en masse. 'Minion 2: '''T-too.... s-strong... ''crouches down, then reaches and grabs Minion 2 by his color, then yanks him up. 'Knave: '''So, where you sent by the same Crabby Sang guy who sent the other guy? '''Minion 2: '''I-it's... K-kabbai.... s-seng..... ''slumps backwards, falling unconscious '''Knave: ''Minion 2 drop, then stands up, slamming his hands together Gopher, watch the ship for a few minutes. Looks like I've gotta pay this Crab guy a visit. ''return to Kabbai Seng's ship, with Kabbai Seng and Quill sitting quietly, staring intently at a small Den Den Mushi. It suddenly opens its mouth, making the traditional "BIRIBIRIBIRI" noise. Kabbai Seng reaches and picks it up, answering the call Kabbai Seng: '''DRAX-KUN, HAVE YOU BEEN.... SUCCESSFUL?!??!?!?!? '''Drax: '''Ouch! Calm down, boss.... and yeah, the target's been sucessfully captured. I'm on my way here right now. A few blocks away in fact. '''Kabbai Seng: '''Excellent! Hurry back, man! ''down the Den Den Mushi ''Now, all we need to do is wait for Drax to head back! '''Minion 5: '''Sir, is there anything else we should do in the meantime? '''Kabbai Seng: ''forward again ....Yes. Scatter throughout the city, plant the charges. Let's make sure our ship is the last they prepare.... '~End of Chapter 6~''' Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Water Seven Arc Category:One Blue Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1